


He Really Was Kidding

by kingofthelab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Danny Thinking, Danny cares about Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Pre-Relationship, danny pov, kind of, locker room scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofthelab/pseuds/kingofthelab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Danny says he’ll do it, he’s kidding.  He really is.<br/>Except that he can’t stop thinking about his own first time.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Danny is worried about Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Really Was Kidding

He tries not to listen to Stiles and McCall. He really does. But they’re just so loud, and it’s kind of impossible to miss the way Stiles is flailing around, complaining about his virginity. 

So when he says he’ll do it, he says it so they’ll shut up, so that Stiles will stop talking, stop embarrassing himself before the rest of team realizes what he’s saying. 

When he says he’ll do it, he’s kidding. He really is.

Except that he can’t stop thinking about his own first time. It was a night of firsts. His first time, his first drink, his first outing on his own, and the first night he had finally managed to sneak into the Jungle. It was naive, how wonderful Danny had thought the sweat and smoke tasted. How honored he was that some twenty-something-year-old would buy him a drink. 

He remembers the way the man, Brandon, had touched Danny before, on the dance floor; fingers digging into his back, teeth scraping across his ear. Possessive. Powerful. Hungry. But even more than that, he remembers waking up the next morning in a strange place, naked and alone, a note on the pillow making it painfully clear that Danny was expected to be gone before Brandon got back. 

Danny isn’t stupid. He knows that Stiles swings both ways. And, while he knows that Stiles would be perfectly happy finding someone his own age to devirginize him, he also knows that it would be practically impossible. Danny’s experienced how hard it is to find a guy in high school, and he’s seen how Stiles is with girls. Well, people in general. Although, he might have a chance if he would just stop fixating on Lydia. But the point is, if he’s really serious about this, then that will leave Stiles with no other choice but to go to the Jungle. And Danny remembers the way that the older men had leered at Stiles the last time he was there. 

And Danny also remembers when Stiles’ mom died. At school, Stiles pretended like he was fine. Like he was dealing. But Danny saw the cracks. The way he fidgeted whenever someone brought up the most recent accident in town. Or how he stopped complaining about the little things, like extra homework or the cafeteria running out of tater tots. Sure, everyone remembers when Stiles socked Jackson in the jaw, but no one heard what Jackson was saying before. How he was talking bad about how much his adopted mother was trying to “buy his love.”

And Danny sees how Stiles has been acting lately, how similar it’s been to then. Ever since he came to school after the championship game, bruised and beaten. He made a joke about it. About how the other team was a sore looser. But Danny knows that it couldn’t have been the other team. That they hadn’t even left the field when Stiles went missing. So Danny’s been watching. Watching the way Stiles has been breaking all over again these last couple of weeks. 

He doesn’t know the details of what’s going on in Stiles’ life, but he knows that something strange has been going on with McCall this last year. He hears them whispering their code words back and forth. “Full moon” and “bitten.” He knows that Stiles’ cousin “Miguel” is really Derek Hale. 

And he knows that Stiles and his father have been drifting apart. Sees the way that Stiles and McCall have been drifting apart. It’s barely noticeable, but when you don’t have many people, the little things count. Like the way your best friend doesn’t seem to take you seriously. Or how he begins to rely on some boy he just met more than own his best friend. 

He knows that Stiles was there when Matt snapped, and killed all those deputies. Although Stiles didn’t act like it bothered him, he knew that Stiles knew a lot them, that Stiles was even almost friends with a few. And now the triple murders. Stiles had known one of the girls. The first one to disappear. He sees how frantic Stiles has become this last week. Hears him trying to solve the case all on his own. Hears him muttering about trying to find a pattern. 

And Danny keeps going back to that morning. Waking up alone and scared. He’s sure Stiles thinks that sex will help things. Will make him feel stronger. More in control. Like there’s someone out there wants him. But he knows that if Stiles goes to the Jungle tonight, he’ll wake up tomorrow in some guy’s bed, even more alone than he was the night before. And instead of everything being better, it’ll just be one more thing in his life that didn’t work out. One more sad story for him to tell. 

So, when Danny says he’ll do it, he really is joking. But that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to go to the Jungle tonight, to watch and make sure Stiles doesn’t show. Besides, he reasons with himself, it’s Thirsty Thursday tonight. He probably would have gone anyways.


End file.
